The Tale of the Elements: The Powers of Four
by Wings of Writing
Summary: What if instead of The Sight following New Prophecy there was a tale of four cats that hold powers never before seen by the clans, this is their story. Rating may be raised. ON HIATUS


The Tale of the Elements

Thunderkit looked excitedly at her sister Windkit, "We are finally going to be apprentices!" exclaimed the excited kit.

Windkit looked back at her sister excitement plain in her stark blue eyes, "I know sister after so much waiting." The kits mother Whitepelt rushed over to the two kits licking them furiously, nervously to prepare them for the apprentice ceremony.

"MOM!" whined Windkit.

"Hush now remember be respectful to Firestar and whoever he chooses to mentor each of you."

"We know mom." Thunderkit said, "Now can we go the ceremony is about to start."

"Fine," said Whitepelt as she gave each a finally lick and pushed them towards Highledge, Firestar stood atop it waiting for the two kits. The two ran excitedly up to stand under Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge." Firestar called out, immediately cats came to sit, anxious to find out who would mentor the new apprentices.

Firestar looked down at Thunderkit before speaking, "Today Thunderclan will name two new apprentices. Thunderkit from now on you will be known as Thunderpaw." Firestar stopped to survey the cats surrounding Highledge, "Squirrelflight, you are ready for you first apprentice. You will be Thunderpaw's mentor." Squirrelflight mrrowed with delight, as Thunderpaw ran excitedly over to her mentor.

The leader of Thunderclan then turned his head to Windkit, "Windkit from now on you will be known as Windpaw." Firestar paused again to survey the cats, before saying, "Spiderleg, you are also ready for your first apprentice. You will be Windpaw's mentor."

Firestar turned back to Squirrelflight and said, "Squirrelflight you are light and compassionate, yet one of the fiercest warriors Thunderclan has yet known, may you instill those same qualities in Thunderpaw and teach her to be a fierce warrior for Thunderclan." He then turned to Spiderleg, "Spiderleg you are smart and wily able to figure out quick fixes may you teach Windpaw to think on her feet as it is important quality for a warrior."

The clan called out, "Thunderpaw! Windpaw! Thunderpaw! Windpaw!"

"With that the ceremony is over."

The clan dispersed and the two new apprentices talked excitedly to their mentors.

Leafpool watched this from the entrance of her den, happy for the two new apprentices and also for her sister, Squirrelflight, to be receiving her first apprentice. Looking at the scene once more Leafpool turned and entered her den, laying down in the bed of moss and drifting to sleep. What felt like only moments later Leafpool awoke to find herself standing at Moonpool surround by her warrior ancestors. Bluestar sat at the front of the gathered warriors, and she spoke first, "Leafpool you must watch over the new apprentices for they carry a destiny greater than any cat before them. _They will harness a new power for the clans and may very well mold the future of the forest. _Watch them carefully for this power already grows within them and it could both save and destroy the clans."

Spottedleaf, Leafpool's own guide, stepped forward next, "There are others like them born to other clans, yet one clan has two and another none, the time will come when Windpaw's destiny will carry her away from Thunderclan, you must be ready for that as it may come sooner than expected."

Finally Lionheart stepped from the crowd of cats to say, "These cats will not only mold the clans but also mold you, they will show you things never before imagined and also teach you much about yourself."

Leafpool nodded respectfully to Starclan, before, only seconds later, she found her self waking once again in her den. She sighed as she thought, 'I wonder what is in story for these young apprentices, I guess only time will tell.' With that though Leafpool curled back up and drifted of to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
